I Felt Her There
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Takes place in What If's and Where's Austin. What is going through Austin's mind when Ally ends up between his legs. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally at all.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a one-shot request I got asked to do. It takes place during What If's and Where's Austin, episode 3-02. It is what is going through Austin's mind when he returns to the bus and Ally ends up between his legs. **

I returned to the bus an hour after I left with delicious smelling breakfast burritos in my possession. I walk into the front lounge and immediately get tackled by my three friends they are all frantic and hugging me like crazy and talking at the same time, I only caught some of what they said. I was pinned against the wall of the bus and the couch and my three friends. I heard Trish say something about a kiss and Dez. That was shocking. Then I realized that Ally, beautiful, smart, kind, talented, gorgeous Ally was between my legs.

She is tiny and only weighs about a hundred pounds but she's oh so curvy in all the right places. It felt so right having her there, between my legs, she fit nicely. She was still only in her pajamas and it's Ally so they're simple and cute, nothing that should get a guy excited but I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a tiny little bit of a twitch in my pants when I realized that her chest was smashed up against mine. I can't even describe what that felt like. It was seriously one of the most amazing things I ever felt, tied probably for number one, with the times I'd kissed Ally. I don't even think Ally realized where she was or how much of our bodies were actually touching she just seemed so relieved to see me. If I didn't get her away from me soon, I wouldn't be just partially hard, I'd be full and I she'd know and I didn't want that. Mostly because I'm pretty sure she'd be scared and possibly disgusted with me.

"What went on in here?" I asked in somewhat of an over dramatic tone but it got them off of me. My mind isn't quit sure what they all said or exactly what I answered. All I knew is that I was going outside to do something with Dez and that was good I had to get away from Ally in those pajamas, the shorts showing off a lot of her lovely legs and nice ass. I told Dez that before we started whatever it was we were going to play I had to pee, so I headed in the direction of the rest rooms. Dez went to the side of the bus to wait for me.

I wasn't too far gone that I couldn't will my excitement away so I started thinking of anything other then Ally. My grandma, dead puppies, beached Orcas, Dez in tutu with fairy wings and tiara. I managed to force away the slight erection and made myself laugh with the Dez thing and headed back over to hang with Dez.

**A/N I know it's another short one but hey it's complete and probably what would have happened if Austin and Ally were that close and she was in that position with him. Austin being a hormonal teenage boy yet having high respect for Ally, he would not let her know he was the least bit excited. Being a Disney Chanel show and they couldn't put this on tv, I'm sure this is what the writers really had in mind. And now this had become a two shot I updated and there is now an additional chapter. If you have something you want me to write about let me know. I love you all so much! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: It was requested by CookiesFly for a second chapter to this story. Thanks for the idea help with it too. It actually came quickly to me after that, like I couldn't go to sleep till I wrote it out. So this one's for you. (Also, I have been forgetting to put the disclaimer on my stories…. So I don't own Austin and Ally)**

Later that night I found myself unable to sleep. I couldn't really stop thinking about Ally. I had missed her so much when she wasn't with us on tour. She'd only been back with us a few days and I really didn't have any alone time with her yet. And as events of earlier showed it was obvious my body apparently had missed her as well and not just my heart. I wasn't sure If Ally would still be awake but I took a chance. I knew that in our bunks our heads were towards each other so I knocked lightly on the dividing wall. I heard a light tap back. I opened my curtain, stuck my head out and whispered her name. Not that it would wake anyone up. Trish was a heavy sleeper and Dez always had headphones in. She opened her curtain and her head popped out smiling.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked softly. "I'm having trouble getting used to the motion of the bus." She yawned, clearly tired but at least happy to be with us.

"Well, I can sleep anywhere, so that's not the problem." I admitted.

"What is?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking about earlier when you guys tackled me in a bear hug and I realized you hugged me more than the others and that made me feel bad because since you've been on tour we haven't had any Austin and Ally time and I miss that." I blushed a bit, glad that it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. I guess I'm not really over her at all. In fact I'm pretty sure I love the girl. But I couldn't let her know that because I was terrified she didn't feel the same way. She was the only girl I ever felt shy and nervous around. Plus I was remembering that our closeness had made me a little too excited and that I for sure didn't want her to know.

"Austin, I missed you too and I miss our special time together. Is there any chance we can sneak off and do something alone tomorrow?" Ally sighed.

"I don't think so. Jimmy and Trish planned out the whole day for radio interviews." I replied heavily.

"That stinks.' She scrunched her nose. Damn, that's cute.

"What did you mean you can't get used to the motion of the bus?" I asked. I was curious. The rest of us found it soothing. I heard her laugh a little. "You're afraid you're going to fall out of the bunk aren't you?" I asked snickering a little under my breath.

"Well yeah, I mean we could go around a sharp turn or something and I could fall right out. That's why I said I wanted a bottom bunk." She replied in her adorable awkward way.

"I can help with that." I said.

"How" she questioned.

"You trust me, right." I saw her nod. "I can hug you till you fall asleep."

"Awwah that's sweet, but how, you're over there, I'm over here." She pointed out.

"Ally, aren't you the smart one?" I teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, I haven't slept well in almost a week." She yawned again. "Please enlighten me." Then she laughed.

"I could come over there or you could come here." I said with a hint of hope.

"You mean share a bunk, they're kind of small." Ally pointed out.

"They're big enough. I am pretty big and have room, and you're tiny so we'd fit together."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." She bit her lip with nervousness.

"Ally, you are never a bother." With that she practically leapt out of her bunk and into mine. She climbed over me and I pulled the covers down so she could get under. I was on the outside and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes, now if anything happens, you'll fall out and I'll be safe." She teased.

"Don't worry that won't happen." I squeezed her tighter. " But if for some strange reason I do fall out, I'm not letting you go and you'll come too." We giggled together.

"Seriously, Austin, thank you, you are the best." She snuggled up even closer to me. She smelled so good. Like a sweet, fresh spring breeze. I loved the feel of her body against mine again. Hopefully this time my body wouldn't betray me. I really was just trying to be a good friend. She's just so perfect.

"Ally, I would do anything for you." Soon I heard Ally's breathing get light and slow. She was asleep. That's when I was able to drift off into dreamland myself.

I heard some talking but it was distant until I recognized the voices. It was Dez and Trish.

"Should we wake them up?" Trish asked. She didn't know I was awake, my eyes were still closed.

"No, it's too cute. Do you think they got back together last night?" Dez replied.

"I don't know." Trish answered. "But we should wake up Austin because if Ally sees his excitement she'll freak out." My eyes shot open and I became aware of my surroundings. Ally was still in arms, smelling wonderful and feeling wonderful. Oh shit, I did have a serious case of morning wood. I gently rolled out of bed and headed to bathroom, with laughs coming from Dez and Trish. I hoped they let Ally sleep longer, she needs it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a very adorable request from ****Rorochahrour5 write a third chapter to this story. I hope Rorocharhrour5 likes it. This is for you my lovely.**

There was only about week left of the Full Moon tour and we are all tired and a little homesick. As much as I love being on tour, and I really love everything about it, the rocking of bus putting me to sleep, performing every night, and seeing as much of each city as I can. It'a all a dream come true. I have to admit that staying in a hotel is good for a change. I am playing the same city two nights in a row so Jimmy decided he needed a sold place to sleep for a night. I agreed. The hotel felt more like home. In fact the rooms we are in are about four times the size of the bus.

It was after the show and we'd gotten back to the hotel safely. I was sweating but I was happy. Performing is like a drug, it gives you such a high. I was also feeling good because the crazy fans that had found their way to the back exit of the venue had only managed to rip off my shirt, most of the time I'm fighting to keep my pants on. Did it bother me to enter a hotel and jump on the elevator without a shirt? Not really. I was too hot to care. Jimmy had checked us in before the show but we hadn't had a chance to see the rooms. I had my backpack and small suitcase, the others carried their own. Except Trish had tried to bring everything from the bus with her. She was struggling with three suitcases.

"Ally, you have the key cards, right?" Dez asked.

"Yes. Here Austin." Ally handed me an envelope that held two cards. She was blushing. I didn't know why at first but then I realized she was eye level with my bare chest. Not to brag or anything but I have a pretty solid build. I liked the way she looked at me there for a second. It was the way I usually look at her when she's not looking. Did that make sense? Just know that I may have tried to picture her naked a few times. I try not to, I respect her too much but my stupid teenage boy hormones get the better of me sometimes and I can't help it. it's Ally's fault, but I can't blame her because she doesn't know. She is clueless to how beautiful she really is and how she makes my whole body tingle when she says my name, smiles at me, or touches me.

"Why does Austin get both keys?" Dez asked with a pout.

"Because of Kanas City you moron." Trish answered vehemently glaring at our ginger haired friend. Dez had lost his key to the room and then mine. So we couldn't get in and Jimmy was annoyed because he had to get a second set for us. Since then Dez wasn't allowed keys. The elevator stopped at let us out onto our floor. We were on the top floor and we had conjoining suits. Jimmy had put himself a couple floors down from us. I think he needed a break from us. The crew was down there too. I guess he figured we could be as loud as we wanted up here and no one would care. Ally took out a key for her and Trish's suit and I took one out for mine and Dez's. At least this time if Dez managed to loose the keys, we could get into our room through the girls room.

"Hey we only have one bed." Dez noticed as I pushed open the door. I looked, he was right. I didn't care, it's a freaking King size bed, even though we are both tall there was plenty of room for us to share. We've been best friends since elementary school and had shared a bed before. Neither of us are afraid to be near another guy.

"So, that's no problem for us." I replied.

"Yeah it is. I was looking forward to being able to stretch out completely to sleep." Dez sighed. He did look tired.

"We could ask the girls to switch with us?" I pondered out loud.

"Dude, perfect." He opened our connecting door and knocked on theirs. They let him in and he disappeared for a few moments. Then he came back with Ally who was carrying her things. I looked at them confused.

"Trish refuses to share a bed, she wants to stretch out too." Dez explained. "I don't see why that would be a problem in a King size bed, her and Ally are so small." He then picked up his bags and headed next door.

"Wait, Trish agreed to share a room with you?" I mused.

"She did. She said she's used to him around and that room is so big that they will have more space between them then they do on the bus." Ally explained.

"Oh, I guess I'm just surprised." I looked as the door closed behind Dez.

"I guess you're stuck sharing with me again." she looked down at her shoes.

"That is not a problem at all. It's not like we haven't been sharing a tiny bunk for a week or anything." I smiled down at her and lifted her chin. I would have given anything to kiss her right then, but we weren't dating anymore. Ally hadn't gotten used to the bus so she had stayed with me every night. To be honest, I don't if I could sleep without her by my side anymore. That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? Luckily had been able to control how excited she got me since that first night. "I'm going to hop in the shower first, do you mind?" I asked as I opened my suitcase and pulled out some shorts and my toiletry bag. (Ally taught me that, toiletry bag, I used to to call it the bathroom bag.)

"No, go ahead." She yawned. I made sure to be quick so she could use the bathroom, I could tell she was tired. I came out of the bathroom still drying my hair. I rubbed the towel over my head a few times and let it fall to the floor. Ally giggled and smiled at me.

"What does it look that bad?" I panicked and tried to fix my hair. She shook her head no and pulled my hands from my hair.

"It looks cute all messy like that. You have such soft gorgeous hair, you shouldn't use all that gel and cream in it." She ruffled my hair a little more. Only because she is so short she had to stretch up and her whole body leaned into mine. I shivered only it was most definitely not because of cold. I adjusted the lights in the room so that we each only had to turn off the one by our side of the bed. I pulled the covers back and climbed in. The sheets were like nothing I had ever felt before. They were smooth and shiny. They must be silk. I really don't have any idea. All I know is that they felt nice. Ally entered the room again with damp hair, a clean face and what should be cute pajamas but are sexy on her. Damn it, I was hoping I could continue to control myself. Ally then settled herself into the bed and turned out her light.

"Goodnight Austin." She said lightly as I turned my light off too.

"Goodnight Alls." I replied and slid down onto the pillow. I let the quiet envelop me. The bus was always in motion so there was noise and a lot of time I listened to music to fall asleep but every once in while the silence was nice. A few minutes later Ally's soft voice broke the silence.

"This doesn't feel right?" She said. "It's weird, you are too far away."

"I was about to say the same thing but I thought you were asleep." I admitted. We both scooted toward the center of the bed. I wrap my arm around her and we snuggle in. "Better?" I asked she nodded. I feel asleep holding the prettiest girl in the world and letting her smell fill my nose with it's pleasantness. I don't know what time it was when I woke up but I had had a dream, a very good dream about Ally and it could become aware to her if she were to wake up. I was hard for her again. I was trying to will my erection to go away but it wasn't working I was too far gone. Just then she began to stir. Unaware of what she was doing her very nice ass rubbed against me and I let out an involuntary grown. She sighed a little and did it again.

"Stop poking me." Her voice was tired and barely audible.

"Sorry." I said but my voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" She voiced a little louder with concern. She moved to sit up and her backside came into contact with me. "I told you to stop poking me, why are you poking me on the butt?" I didn't answer with words just another groan. She flipped on the light beside her and I flinched at the dim light for a second. "What's wrong?" She asked again full of concern, the groans must have led her to believe I was in pain. I pulled the covers up a little and bunched them around the waist as I joined her in a sitting position. "Does your stomach hurt? Are you sick?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." But my voice was still cracking and she knew there was something wrong. I don't think I can keep it from her any longer.

"There is something wrong, Austin." She looked at me with those eyes, those eyes I wanted to stare into forever. I felt my face start to flush. It was so warm it had to be as red as a tomato.

"It's embarrassing." I squeaked again. She put a hand on my shoulder and it made me twitch and let out a light moan. She pulled her hand away quickly. Did she think she hurt me?

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." She was trying to assure me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You'll hate me and you'll be disgusted by me." My face burning brighter red, I could feel it, it feel like my face and neck are on fire. This is torture, not only being hard, but having to admit it to the girl its for and respecting her and thinking she is a lady.

"Austin, I could never hate you. I've watched you eat an entire pizza so if you didn't disgust me then, you never could." Damn, why did she have to keep saying my name.

"I... You know when a guy is ... excited... sexually... it gets... hard... I... you smell so nice and you're beautiful..." I stammered that oh so intelligent explanation out as quickly as I could. Ally looked at me for second processing what she heard. There was a flash of surprise and then understanding.

"Thank you." She smiled. I looked at her confused and still flushed. She continued. "For being so honest, there was a time when you had trouble expressing yourself and thank you for calling me beautiful, even though I'm not really."

"You are beautiful. You're not disgusted with me?" I questioned as my face felt like it was cooling off.

"No, I'm flattered that you got that way for me." This time Ally was blushing and I wanted to kiss her, again. But I didn't because I knew it would make my situation worse. Which at the thought made me breath sharply and shut my eyes. I am so freaking hard right now.

"Does it hurt?" She asked concerned again, her blush fading.

"Only a little, in a good way but it will hurt more if I... um... don't take care of it soon." I reddened again.

"Oh." Her eyes got wider at her realization of what I meant.

"Could you turn away so I can get out of bed, please?" I asked her as politely as I could in my state. I was only wearing shorts and I didn't want her to see anything she wasn't ready for. She turned away and I slid out of the covers and made my way towards the bathroom.

"Holy Hot Damn." I heard her voice, Ally swore, one more of those and I wouldn't have to take of it myself. Ally Dawson's voice swearing was the sexiest song I had ever heard, combine that with my name and I could possibly die. "You have nothing to be shy about, Austin. That is one large bulge you have there." I rushed the rest of the way into the bathroom to relieve the throbbing in my excessively erect member. I'm glad Ally is not a gossip type of girl, if she was, Trish and Dez would know and I would never hear the end of it. Now, I wasn't sure if I would be able to go back to sleep. I might just have to stay awake and watch the sunrise from the balcony. That didn't sound bad at all. When I returned Ally was still up and seemed to be just as bright eyed and bushy tailed as me.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" I asked shyly, still not sure if how awkward I felt. She nodded and any trace of that awkwardness disappeared. I felt safe with her. Is that weird, a guy saying he feels safe with a girl? I mean with my feelings... oh I sound like such a sap. Love will do crazy things to a teenage boy. I held out my hand and we slid the glass door open and walked out onto the balcony. I looked at Ally as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She was more beautiful then any sunrise could ever be. I could look at her for eternity.

**A/N That was longer then I expected. I know there was big lead up to the Auslly part but I had to set it up. I hope that's okay. I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't have any time to edit. **


End file.
